Heroic Avenger
by Shadow Uchiha Avenger
Summary: Losing the most important people in his life, Sasuke sets out on a journey of redemption and atonement to find an answer to the reason of why he lives. "I am Sasuke Uchiha and I am an avenger." Anti heroic Sasuke. Godlike Sasuke. Mass harem


Disclaimer: I own only the plot and maybe a few oc's.

Characters might be occ

Ps. I'm not good at describing people,places, or things Prologue

Sorrow and anger is what the teenager, currently fighting the mother of all chakra, is feeling at the moment. He had just gained the power of the tailed beast his brother in all but blood, but it came at a cost. Naruto was dying so he gave Sasuke the power he himself got from the sage. It reminds him of when his clan dyed, he felt powerless to save them from his brother. Which he now knows was unavoidable.

The result of being given the tailed beast that, Naruto possessed was he unlocked his own beast the ten-tailed wolf. It was a secret to all but the sage himself and only an Uchiha could possibly control it and use its power. It requires all the other beasts, sorta like the other ten-tails, difference is you must have the ems. The power one would gain is immortality, all chakra natures (including kekkei genkei), high speed regeneration and more.

Sasuke would be around 19 years old, he is pale, has spiky black hair with blue tint, and black eyes. He wears a grey, high collared zippered, short-sleeved shirt with the Uchiha symbol, a red and white fan on the back and blue wrist warmers. Dark blue pants, which hangs over a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees that is tied with a purple rope belt. At his feet he wears light black ninja sandals.

His opponent is Kaguya, the mother of all chakra ( A N I am not describing her). These two are literally the last two people in the world, all the others dyed in the war when Kaguya was released. Sasuke now wants to kill her to avenge the world. Usually she would be sealed but there is a way to kill one would have to have the full power of the sage of six paths, which conveniently Sasuke now holds that power.

"I will kill and have my revenge Kaguya" says Sasuke

"Foolish Uchiha I am the rabbit goddess no mortal can defeat me" says Kaguya

"We'll see about that Kaguya" says Sasuke

Before she can say anything else sasuke appears behind her with a black fiery-lightning in hand. **Inferno style: onyx chidori** at point blank range, which sent her flying into another dimension.

"How no one should have that kind of power" says Kaguya

Then she looks at Sasuke and more feral features such as canines like that of a wolf, as well as black wolf ears, and a chakra cloak shaped like a wolf around him.

"You aren't human are you" says Kaguya

"Wow you just now found that out obviously little miss goddess isn't very observant" says Sasuke sarcastically

"No I'm an immortal the likes of which you will regret pissing off" he says with a growl

Suddenly his conscience is pulled in his mind scape, where there are 10 doors. All of them hold a different tailed beast. 9 of those doors are currently open and the beasts are bowing to the one in the still locked gate. The one being bowed to is a huge black wolf with a blood red tint, and blood red eyes that look like the sharingan without the tomeu. He stands at a height of 100 feet, which is bigger than any of the others. At 200 feet in length if you count each of the tails, of which you can see ten of.

"Boy you need to calm down otherwise you will destroy yourself" says the wolf

"First tell me who you are" says Sasuke

"Fair alright my name is Shadow and I already know your name is Sasuke, but let me say congratulations in awakening me you are in fact the first ever to do so" says the beast now know as Shadow

"Wait no one has ever had this power" says Sasuke surprised

"No but the only one who has come close was Madara Uchiha your ancestor" says Shadow

"So nobody knows you exist" says Sasuke

"No one except the sage, after all he is the reason I'm alive" says Shadow

"So what do you mean I will destroy myself" says Sasuke

"I meant with the overflow of chakra is slowly killing you" says Shadow

"I don't care, after all I have no reason to live anymore" says Sasuke

"There is something you can do to live, besides whoever said to stay in the world and time" says Shadow

"What do you mean" asks Sasuke

"I mean unlock my seal and for someone so smart you aren't acting like it" says Shadow

"I don't have to stay, wait you mean the use the rinnegan to travel to other worlds and through time" says Sasuke

"Exactly now order to handle the chakra your body is producing, you need to unlock the seal holding me in place" says Shadow

" How do I do that" asks Sasuke

"Use the ems on the gate" says Shadow

"Ok Shadow here's to a legendary partnership" says Sasuke using the ems of gate

"For all of time cause you can't die now that I have been woken up, the reason is immortality" says Shadow with the gate now open

"This should be interesting" thinks the other tailed beasts

Outside of his mind scape his body is feeling better, his chakra is flowing correctly. His senses have also increased to the point, he can smell and hear farther than a dog can.


End file.
